clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Of The Living Sled (series)
Night Of The Living Sled was a series (film) shown at the Lighthouse in 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, and 2011. Night of the Living Sled was first shown at the Lighthouse during Halloween Party 2007 then at the Dance Lounge at Halloween Party 2008 then at the Coffee Shop at the Halloween Party 2009, Halloween Party 2010, and Halloween Party 2011. It also has a sequel, Night Of The Living Sled 2. This was shown at the Lighthouse at the Halloween Party 2008 and at the Dance Lounge at the Halloween Party 2009, Halloween Party 2010, and Halloween Party 2011. The Lighthouse was turned into a cinema, where Penguins could grab popcorn and drinks from the machines. The title is a parody of "Night of the Living Dead", a zombie movie, And the movie itself is a parody of frankenstein, a gothic novel. During Mission 11, the Veggie Villain, this was the movie that was played for the child-like Penguins. During the Halloween Party 2009 and the Halloween Party 2010, all three episodes were shown. The original film was shown at the Coffee Shop, the sequel was at the Dance Lounge and the sequel to the sequel, Night Of The Living Sled 3, was shown at the Lighthouse. Night of The Living Sled(Live)! was shown at the Stage during the Halloween Party 2011. On 21st October 2011 Club Penguin uploaded an interactive video on their youtube channel with bloopers, two men chatting about the Halloween Party 2011 and sketches for the soon to come Night of the Living Sled 4 but it was false. Synopsis Night of the Living Sled I thumb|300px|right|Night of the Living SledThe scene lights up. One can see a penguin donning a graduation hat. Pulling a switch, a zap of at least 30,000 volts of stored, amplified electricity fall upon a wooden sled. Rising from the table, the villain keels over in laughter. "BWA HA HA!" the subtitle reads, "IT'S ALIVE!" The scene is swapped outside where a reanimated arctic transportation device is busy running around terrorizing Penguins. It focuses on two particular penguins. One runs off screaming "AAAAAAHHH!", while the other soon follows, only able to use the Scream Emote. Then the movie cuts off. Night of the Living Sled II thumb|300px|right|Night of the Living Sled 2The scene lights up. The terrible sled is still chasing after the original Penguins. Dashing into an Igloo, the Penguins believe the monster is no longer chasing them, having lost their scent in the Forest they ran through. Glancing out the window, their nightmare is reprieved. The Sled is right outside their residence, staring straight at them! Hungry for what might be Penguin flesh, it ventures closer by the minute. In a last resort, our heroes throw Furniture in an attempt to barricade the igloo, thus preventing the Sled from entering and taking their lives. As the hyperventilating Penguins sit down and sigh in relief, one triumphantly speaks to the other, "We barricaded everything." In curiosity, the other asks, "Did you seal the door as well?" Stunned silence follows. One trembling Penguin asks the other, "No...did you?" Just as their realization dawns upon them, the door slides open... and we all know who came to call! Thus, the chase ensues. Out of sheer terror and possible adrenaline, the two Penguins gather the momentum to slam clean through the building's walls, and they run screaming into the night. The movie then cuts off. Night of the Living Sled III thumb|300px|right|Night of the Living Sled 3The scene lights up. The original Penguins were still being chased by The Sled and ended up at the Ski Village. Then the Penguins ran to the top of the Ski Hill. "OH NO! It's the sled!!" gasped one Penguin. "That's just the Sled Racing Catalog." said the other Penguin, pointing at the toboggan on display."Not that sled, that one" the 1st Penguin said, and the camera shifts to show the monster sled standing next to the toboggan. "Hurry, let's escape on those tubes!" said the Penguin. They both got onto the tubes and started sliding down the Ski Hill. The Penguins soon thought they had lost the sled, but alas, due to its superior speed it was sliding right behind them. A Penguin shouted "Watch out for the Rock!" the two Penguins were able to dodge the rock but the sled wasn't. The sled ended up crashing into the rock and took off in the air. "Did you see that? we got away!" said the first Penguin. But before they do anything else, they both crashed into a huge pile of snow. They came out cautiously, but seeing that the sled is not to be seen, they begin to celebrate. But all of a sudden, The Sled emerges off the pile of snow without a scratch. Screaming in terror, the two Penguins run off into the night. The movie cuts off here. Night of the Living Sled: Live! It's the same story you all know and love, but preformed on the Stage! Night of the Living Sled 4 The Evil Scientist wonders why his sled hasn't came back yet. The frightened and scared penguins tell him they were being chased and he comes and looks. He says it is scarier than he first thought and plans to capture it. He uses one of the penguins in a java bag as bait. The sled comes but they're all too scared and they run off. The movie cuts here. coming soon night the the living sled the end of the sled Gallery Image:Living sled.jpg|The actual beast itself. Image:NOTLS.JPG|The Title Sequence As Shown At The Dance Lounge. Image:NOTLS2.JPG|The Title Sequence For Night Of The Living Sled 2. File:Senseinotlscard.jpg|Power Card. Doesn't it look like the penguin is running like Sonic the Hedgehog (notice the feet)? Trivia *The Living Sled is a toboggan. *The machine that brings the sled alive is the Monster Maker 3000 in the Secret Lab. *It appears as a Power Card in Card-Jitsu. *The Living Sled's silhouette could be seen in the log on screen for the Halloween Party 2009. *The current episodes are always at the Lighthouse. *You can see the Sled and the blueprints in the Secret Laboratory. *They never made a Night Of The Living Sled IV for the Halloween Party 2010 *The title is a parody of Night of the Living Dead. *The length of each clip is longer than the last one. *No one knows what is so dangerous in the Living Sled. *In Mission 11, you can use this disc to block Herbert's show. This shows the first film. *A lot of Penguins thought that a Night of the Living Sled 4 was going to be shown at the Halloween Party 2010 but it was false. *Whenever the sled is around, lightning flashes. *Night of the Living Sled I, II And III are Gary's Favourite movies. *Theres going to be a play about the moves in the Halloween Party 2011. *In Night of The Living Sled(Live), the Rad Scientist who brings the Sled to life is a different costume than the character wore in the film. *These series are in all black, white and gray with film affects, similar to the very old film. *There were no sound effects or voices in these series.(Only the music during Halloween Party, and when the text appears.) External links * Night Of The Living Sled 3 Category:Events Category:Club Penguin